A Suprise Start
by sandram
Summary: Hermione starts a new year at Hogwarts without Ron and Harry. How will she move on? Draco is a bit OOC but it explains why so read ;)
1. Default Chapter

**A/N** Well everyone this is my first story so I really hope you like it. It is taking place during the 7th year. :)

Hermione was looking out of the Hogwarts Express and she started crying softly. It seemed that she had been doing a lot of that lately, ever since her two best friends died. That was just over two months ago, but she remembered it so vividly. Her mind would not even let her forget it because it haunted her dreams every night.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had boarded the train after their sixth year and were going home for their summer vacation. During the middle of the ride, everything when dark and the train stopped. They didn't know what was going on, and then all of the sudden the lights came back on. Ron, being a little afraid of the dark, was very close to Hermione whom he had been dating for the past eight weeks.

"We should go see what happened," said Hermione. It was only Harry, Ron and Hermione in the compartment at that time so they all left together, entering what seemed like an empty hallway. The hallway was is usually full of noisy Hogwarts students running around and playing exploding snap, but for some reason there wasn't a single person in the hall.

"Something isn't right here," Harry whispered, as if he was tiring not to wake up anyone.

"I can tell Harry, where is every-?"

"ITS TIME!" they flipped around and instead of seeing the hallway of the train, they saw Voldemort with his fellow Death Eaters in a big, open, ballroom-like hall. Then Voldemort noticed Hermione eyeing the ballroom.

"We are going to have a little dance now, Granger. Would you like the first dance?" he said, laughing. Hermione smart and muttered, "_Asoerioulsa,_" which was a nice spell that the Order gave to the three of them just in cause they got into any trouble.

With in seconds the whole Order appeared. Voldemort wasn't happy with this, and yelled, "_Crucio!_" at Hermione. She had felt the most pain she ever had in her life, and she couldn't help herself from screaming. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared. She was so weak that she could barely get up.

During that time, Ron tried to attack Voldemort, but that didn't help and it sent off the fight. It was mostly one-on-one until you could look around and find bodies on the floor. That's when the major things happened. Harry, who was fighting Peter (he wanted him just so he could get back at him), finally won after 25 minutes of battling. Harry saw Voldemort standing there, just watching, and thought that it was a good time to go head-to-head, knowing that one of them would die. 

Hermione managed to get up and started helping Ron with some person that they didn't know. When he was on the floor, not moving, they looked over. Harry was heading toward Voldemort, so they both ran to Harry. Voldemort saw them.

"Oh Potter, I think its time we end this game, don't you think?" Hermione knew that Harry had to kill him but that doesn't mean that she couldn't help, so she threw Voldemort some spell that came to her mind Voldemort was too fast and blocked it.

"That wasn't smart." Before she knew it, he had yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" She saw a green light but she still felt herself standing. She opened her eyes, and in front of her lay Ron. She got tears in her eyes.

While Voldemort killed Ron, Harry got the chance he has been waiting for. He yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Then, before Harry even got the chance to figure out what happened, one of Voldemort's Death Eaters had yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" at Harry as fast as he could.

In the end, Harry, Ron, Voldemort and many other wizards and witches were dead. The rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters that survived got life in Azkaban.

Hermione was declared a hero, but not for one second did she celebrate. Hermione believed that it was all her fault that Harry and Ron were dead. She thought she couldn't ever be happy again. She sat there at the back of the train and cried for hours. She heard a knock on the door, and in came one person she didn't want to see: Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, we need to go to the Heads' compartment. We have a meeting with Professor McGonagall." Hermione jumped up

"OH NO! I totally forgot," she said as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Don't worry about that; you look fine. Let's go." Hermione was so shocked that he gave her a compliment that she had her mouth hanging open while she start started at him. He had grown up. She hadn't seen much of him last year; he had been very quiet and she didn't hear two words from him. She hadn't noticed last year, but last year she had had her whole world in order and she wasn't really paying attention to anything outside her happiness.

"Ah, Hermione, we need to get going or we will be late." Hermione snapped back.

"Wha- oh yes, lets go."

As they walked down the train to the Heads' compartment, Hermione was thinking if either Harry or Ron would have gotten Head Boy. When they entered, it was beautiful, full of nice furniture and food. Malfoy sat on one of the chairs, and Hermione sat at another chair directly across from him. There was an odd silence. Hermione never liked silences because that always got her thinking about last year.

"So, ah, how are you?" Hermione asked, unsure of what else she could say.

"I'm… okay. How about you?" Malfoy answered

"I've been better," Hermione said with sadness in her voice.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that-"

"Well I'm glad that our Head Boy and Girl are getting along," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Now, as you know, as Head Boy and Girl you will have lots of things to do. You will have to be living together in the Heads' rooms and you will have to figure out a password for your common room and all the other House common rooms. You will also be planning any Hogsmeade weekends, and any other school event. That will be all for now. Thank you, and congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl." With that she was gone, and left Hermione and Malfoy alone together.

"As I was saying," Malfoy started again but was cut off by some people running into the Heads' compartment.

**A/N** Hey I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm having fun writing things so I hope you like it. I will try to update as soon as I can and I wonder what's going on……  
Just so you know me and my friend are both writting this so the next part will be by Anna.  
Love lots Sandra


	2. The Real Me

A/N Hey all, it Anna here and this is my first chapter for this fanfic, I really hope you like it. ;)

"As I was saying," Malfoy started again but was cut off by some people running into the head's compartment. It was two fourth year students that Hermione didn't know.

"We need your help! Two of the 7th years got into a fight and they are sending every spell they know at each other but they keep on missing and hitting other people!" yelled the boy as the girl was ready to start crying. Malfoy and Hermione started running, but Hermione wasn't as fast as Malfoy and when she got to the fight Malfoy already froze the two boys that were fighting. They happened to be two Slytherin boys that were fighting over a pleased looking girl.

Hermione watched as Malfoy sorted everything out and gave out proper punishments. It surprised her how gentle he seemed to be and fair, so unlike the boy she though she knew. For a second she watched him almost dreamily, until Ron and Harry's faces swam into her thoughts. She silently scolded herself for forget the wrong Malfoy had done to them for 5 years.

Perhaps he had changed, but it was too late for forgiveness. Plus what about his father, the apple never falls too far from the tree. His kindness seemed real, but Hermione never let her guard down.

She suddenly snapped back when she realized Malfoy was standing beside her. He asked her "Was I fair?"

"Very," she replied with a smile.

They walked slowly back to their compartment.

"Now that it's settled I really must tell you something important." Malfoy continued.

Hermione sensed urgency, as though Malfoy needed to get something off his chest.

"I understand how I may have been rather cruel to you, but you must understand my father is not the kindest man on earth. There were imperious curses, and death threats, and Crabbe and Goyle were not my friends but rather guardians over me."

Hermione gasped, this was all huge news to her, and she couldn't believe that all theses years, there was a kind boy inside the monster she saw on the outside. When Malfoy continued his words fell out telling a story so frightful Hermione couldn't believe it.

"I don't think you can imagine, growing up in a house, where you are not a person but rather a pawn in a huge game of chess. I was always expected to spy on you and Ron and Harry, of course I had to watch Dumbledore and Snape, for Snape was not in a very comforting position. I had no friends to talk to, because the friends I had were all sons of Death Eaters and very proud about it, they wouldn't understand. They envied me, for my father was very well respected and Voldemort's right hand man. I could not talk to you because you had hated me; I had no one I could trust, and no one to understand me. Most people thought I was happy with my life and I was rotten to the core, but my father knew better, he enlisted the help of some very close friends, and I always felt their eyes on me, I pretended to change. 'Weasley is our King' was one of my cruel attempts, so I must apologize while I'm on the topic. Although I did everything, my father always saw through it, I was beaten and tortured and I never made him proud. Even my mother was cold to me, I never felt a mother's warmth that I so craved."

Hermione took a quick intake of air and felt the room spinning; this was all so fast and unreal. She didn't know what to do so she took Malfoy's hand and held it between hers as he talked, it seemed to surprise him but he continued.

"When my father was caught and sent to Azkaban I though I would be happy, but no it was not to be. At home my mother was going crazy because my father was gone; she was always chanting strange curses and looked like a mess. At school last year you may have noticed I was rather quiet, it's because I had no friends, I no longer had to be cruel but people didn't expect that, they still though I was rotten, or I was a snobby rich kid, there was nothing I could do but absorb myself in my studies, I though I could become a healer and work to save people, but I doubt anyone would trust me. "

Hermione stared at him in wonder, she couldn't think of something to say, or somehow to comfort him.

"And then with out my consent my parents, well this isn't the time to tell you."

Hermione replied "When the time comes, I be here to listen. Always."

Malfoy looked up and gave a small smile and a friendly hug. "Sorry to burden you with all this, first time I could talk to someone, I'm really sorry about your friends."

"No worries, we'll be okay." she replied, doubting she was right.

Hermione looked out the window and noticed that they were in front of Hogwarts. "We're here." she said simply.

The exited together, and began their Head duties although both were a little absent minded.

Once they reached the Grand Hall it was chaos. Students were running and greeting all their friends and animals were hooting and meowing or in Neville's case croaking. Hermione turned to smile at Malfoy but saw him talking to Dumbledore, she saw him turn paler then he already was and walked away following the headmaster down the hall.

Hermione quietly followed them to a nearby classroom. She thought that Dumbledore must be in a hurry because he didn't bother to even close the door, but that thought stayed very shortly because what Hermione heard next shocked her but even more …

it broke her heart.

A/N Hey all, please read and review. Also expect the next chapter very soon, by Sandra!

P.S. we didn't get a lot of reviews please review so we know what to improve on and stuff.


	3. Some Devastating News

A/N Hey people! I'm having sooo much fun writing this! Well it my turn to write a chapter:D:D:D:D:D Well the first 2 chapters have been in Hermione's P.O.V this chapter will be in Mafloy's P.O.V

"Mr. Malfoy I need to speak to you about your mother." Dumbledore said with a sad look on his face. Malfoy followed Dumbledore to an empty classroom. Malfoy didn't need Dumbledore to explain, he knew already, his mother was trying to plan this over his whole summer break.

"Sit Mr. Malfoy" Said Dumbledore as he conjured up two chairs. Dumbledore and Malfoy sat down. Malfoy waited and Dumbledore didn't say anything so far about his mother. Malfoy was getting impatient, but all Dumbledore did was stare at him.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?" Malfoy asked him as nice as he could.

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Please Sir, call me Draco"

"Well, Draco your mother, as you can tell has been acting sort of out of character, she has slowly been going crazy and when you left today she headed to Azkaban and tried to free your father and every other Death Eater in there."

He paused and continued on sadly, "The Dementors caught her trying to free all those people and she has been given the Kiss."

All Malfoy could manage to say is "Noooo!"

"I'm afraid so Draco, I'm ever so sorry. But there is more, because you aren't of age, you must still have a guardian."

"But I don't think I have any other relatives."

"Oh but you do, Nymphadora Tonks is your mother's sister's daughter meaning she is your cousin. She is old enough to be your guardian and therefore she will watch over you and if you need any help in anyway she will help you out."

"Do I get to meet this person?"

"Yes she is coming next week to visit Hogwarts and you will get Saturday to go to Hogsmeade with her and you will get to meet each other and bond, she has written a letter for you. You may read it and head to your common room, which is on the 7th floor beside the Astronomy Tower. When you reach it there will be a picture with a dog on it, tap his left eye with your wand and say mix. If you chose to change the password tap the left ear and say the current password and then the one you want to change it to. There you will have a kitchen and on the bulletin bored you will see any notices or anything of importance. Your fellow Head Girl will join you after the feast. One of the things you will be doing every night is patrolling the school from 10-11, you must do it together use to be safe. You don't have to tonight and you are excused from classes until you believe you are ready." Draco was trying to get this all in, but Dumbledore was talking very fast and by the time Malfoy understood Dumbledore had already left, but he then returned shortly.

"Draco I am sorry for your loss…" and left once more.

Draco walked up all those steps and reached the dog, which took him a good 15 min because he was walking slow, Draco started to think, _I don't have any family left other then that Nymphadora Tonks and I've never even heard of her before._

When Draco walked in he saw the most beautiful place he had ever seen. It was decorated in Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, which he thought looked nice together. Draco didn't go to the mini kitchen or his room he just flopped down on a couch and faced the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like what the person is feeling. When Draco was looking at it, it looked like a million tears. He guesses those tears he felt that he saw on the ceiling were for the tears he wanted to cry. His mother was never a good mom to him, never showed him love or support but she did give life to him so there was always going to be a connection to her no mater what.

He let two tears fall down his pale face, but once he started he couldn't stop. He didn't know why he was crying like this, he loved his mother but never this much. Maybe it was all those years were he wanted to cry but was too scared or ashamed.

Just then Hermione came into the common room and found Draco sobbing into a pillow. He didn't hear her come in and then when she hugged him, he jumped surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you where at the feast." He said as he tried to cover his cherry red face from all the crying.

"I heard what happened, and I'm sorry." She replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh well ah I don't really like err do this, like err cry a lot, it's just that I err" Draco tried to speak but he was hick-coughing while tiring to talk.

"Don't worry I understand Draco, it's not only for your mother you are crying. You are crying for what your life has been like so far." Draco was surprised how she knew so much about him, and how to say all the right words.

"If it's any help Draco I know Nymphadora Tonks and she is a very kind witch and she has a heart of gold. She tells amazing tales and can change her appearance it's quite funny. She just breaks things often she's very clumsy."

"Thank you Hermione" and he gave her a quick hug and went off to bed. That was the first time he had ever given a hug to anyone.

As he stepped into his room it was Slytherin colours again, he picked up his wand and changed it to black and blue. He then sat on his bed and opened his letter.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_I have just heard of what has happened and I'm ever so sorry. I didn't know your mother very well, but I am still sorry for your loss. I know we have never met before but I would like to get to know you and help you if you need any help. I hope we can have some fun next weekend and can get to know each other._

_Love Nymphadora Tonks_

_P.S. I hate the name Nymphadora please, please never call me that, call me Tonks._

A/N Well I really hope you like this chapter, don't all my chapters have crying in it :P oh well I liked it. I'm sooo happy you liked my first chapter :D. Please review some more it always puts a smile to my face :D. Oh and also that was the first time Malfoy every gave a real hug to someone, usually people are the ones that give the hug to him like Hermione on the train and here.

Love lots Sandra

P.S. please review I have like none:(


	4. Draco's day out

A/N Hey its Sandra, these 2 chapters are going to be special so that's why I'm writing 2 in a row. Well keep on reviewing me and Anna love it when we get reviews :D. Oh and sorry about the long wait, we have been busy and my computer crashed.

Draco re-read his letter and it made him feel a little bit better knowing that he was not alone. He fell asleep that night feeling confused and awoke the next morning tired.

The week flew by rather quickly and classes were not very difficult yet, and even Head duties didn't make him tired. Thinking wore him out though; he stayed up nights wondering about everything, like how his mother felt, how Tonks would be, and he also thought about Hermione a lot. How sweet she was, how caring she was and how comforting she was. These thoughts confused him the most.

Before he knew it, it was Saturday and he was dragging himself to The Three Broomsticks to finally meet Tonks.

When he walked in he saw a blur of pink and someone was pulling him to the back.

"Hello I'm Tonks, no need to tell me who you are, I can tell for your hair," and she gave a soft laugh.

What Draco saw was more then he expected. Draco thought she would be in her thirties and had blond hair like his and be in nice work clothes. What Draco saw surprised him; she had bright pink hair, she couldn't be over twenty-eight and clothes that look like she was going to a rock concert.

"Oh, I see your looking at my hair, it's too much isn't it." She said still with a smile on her face. She closed her eyes and then just like that her hair was long and straight brown hair.

"Better? Well, this is my natural hair colour."

"You're a metamorphamagus aren't you?" Draco asked as he started getting excited. He never met a metamorphamagus before.

"Yep I am, and very proud of it." She said with a big smile oh her face.

"Okay I have to give you something, Dumbledore gave it to me so I could give it to you." She took out a small box and inside was a ring, not the prettiest but it had a sliver band on it that looked much rusted and that it was thousands of years old. Then is had what looked like diamonds around a small red ball.

"All that you need to know is that it's a love ring, take good care of it." Draco decided not to push it because he was taught not to ask questions.

"Now I have a surprise, I know Dumbledore said we should only be in Hogsmeade, but in London there is the Weird Sister's concert and a friend has two seats waiting for me! Do you want to go?" She was growing more and more excided as she told Draco about her plans.

"Of course I want to go! But I have to be back before dinner."

"No problem! I have a portkey." And she took out something that looked like a gum wrapper.

They both took a hold of it and off they went. They landed in a place Draco never saw before. That was full of people that were just a little older than him.

"HEY! Vincent!" She ran up to a man who looked around her age and gave him a hug.

"Tonks! How are you, how is Severus?"

"We are both fine, Vincent this is Draco Malfoy, he is my cousin. Draco this is Vincent an old friend of mine and Severus.

"Hello, nice to meet you." said Draco as he shock Vincent's hand.

"Same to you, Draco," replied Vincent.

"So are you one of Severus students?" he asked. And they ended up talking about Hogwarts and Snape. Draco found out that Tonks has a wild side and that she is dating Snape. Draco also learned that Snape has a bit of a wild side to himself also. He almost got thrown in Azkaban because people thought he robbed a joke shop, but it ended up with him explaining that it was some sort of dare and that he wasn't really stealing he was borrowing and would return it. People believed him somehow and he got away with it, it was a dare to being with Tonks. Who would have known?

Draco had a load of fun with Tonks and Vincent at the concert. He tried hot dogs and coke for the first time in his life. His father always made him say away from anything Muggle. He had a great time and even saw some fellow Hogwarts students that snuck out of school. The music was Draco's favorite; he always liked the Weird Sisters and seen at least 25 shows of theirs.

"Here take this portkey, it will take you right outside of Hogwarts, it was nice to meet you Draco." Tonks said and give him a hug.

"Bye tonks, see you around." Draco took the portkey and landed right outside of Hogwarts, just like Tonks said. Draco started walking towards the school.

"I guess a storm is coming soon," he said to no one. Just went he said it a huge gust of wind came and almost pushed him down. He looked up and saw a big tree branch hit a girl and see feel into the freezing cold lake. Draco who was about 70 feet from her ran as fast as he could. When he got to the place in the lake where she fell there was a layer of blooded and then he saw her. It started raining, hard; with in seconds Draco also became very wet that his hair was dripping. Draco pulled her up and ran as fast as he could though the grounds to the hospital wing. She was bleeding non-stop and her skin was turning blue from the cold water. There weren't a lot of people around because they wear all at diner. When he ran into the hospital wing he called for someone and Madame Pomfrey came running. She made Draco lay the girl down on a bed and when he took a look at her, underneath all the blood he saw……

Meanwhile…

A/N wait until you see Anna's chapter, then this will all be explained :D, so review and that makes us happy.

Love lots Sandra


	5. Hermione's day out

Meanwhile:

Hermione was drifting through out the castle. It was like her last good-bye to Ron and Harry. It was one last good-bye…

She stopped by the great hall and sat at their usual spot at the table. She could even hear their conversation as though it was happening right then.

"You can't apperate or disapperate on school grounds. Haven't you ever read 'Hogwarts: A History'?" she would say with an exasperated voice.

"No, why should we when you've memorized it?" Ron would reply, while Harry would sit their patiently cursing them in his head.

Hermione smiled to herself but could not hold the silent tear that slipped down her face. The every day fight her and Ron had, it always brought a smile to her face but now it also brings a tear.

She continued on around the deserted castle, and placed magical flowers around all the important places. She cried a lot and was happy that there was no one to see her. The experience made her over-all upset, but she felt it was something she felt she had to do. Though something bothered her, and it sat at the back of her mind until she finally admitted it, she missed Harry, yes, but she thought she missed Ron even more.

It was a horrid thought but she had to admit it. This made her cry even more. Their relationship had been young, about two months, but she remembered it clearly, how could she forget? Walking through the hallways holding hands… Kissing him when he landed after a hard game of quidditch… Feeding each other at the dinner table… The ways they used to cuddle on the couch and just talk…

There was so much more she wished she could have done, but time was stolen from her! This made her scream with rage, and cry harder. A couple of 2nd years ran by her clearly scared, but what did she care, they knew nothing of the world. She found herself in front of the spot she had been avoiding all day, but it was late and she had to finish. She was standing in front of Hagrid's hut, and she began to wail uncontrollably.

She remembered all their talks, and conspiracies, and theories, she remembered throwing the rock at her, and finding Scabbers and so much more. She sat for a long time thinking, and by the time she stood up again it was getting close to dark.

She decided to walk by the lake and dry her tears before diner, she was upset but she hasn't eaten all day. As she walked she felt a strong wind and smiled, this would dry her tears faster. The wind started growing harder.

"I guess a storm is coming," she said to herself.

The conjured up two roses and threw them in the water, she felt like it was a significant ending to a day or remembering. She wanted to do that ever since the passing of her best friend and her boyfriend.

As she took her walk around the lake the wind picked, and in fact it was so strong she could barely walk anymore. She screamed as a tree branch hit her out of no where, she felt herself fall in the water. She struggled against the current but it was too strong. She fought, and she fought and she reached the top and climbed out. She was shivering with the cold but she was glad to have freed her self. As she ran to the castle another branch hit her, this time harder and deeper into the water.

She fought and she fought, but alas she was stuck in the deep of the lake. She felt her life flash before her life, her best moment highlighted, her 5th birthday, her letter from Hogwarts, her owl results, Ron asking her out, Harry asking her help on asking Lorry out, and suddenly Ron and Harry's faces came into view.

She smiled, she was going to join them, this wasn't so bad, only a few more moments, but the last thing she remembered was not her soul leaving her body, but two strong hands grabbing her and pulling with all their strength to get her out. She could not see the persons face but felt their warmth, and found the will to live again. Only then did she pass out.

A/N I know this is short but it's like one chapter, sorry. Well I hope you liked it. And can you please, please review. We barely got any and we need some encouragement.


End file.
